Welcome to Air Temple Island
by pippalovespirates
Summary: Korra finds a poor, bending-less Tahno wandering the streets of Republic City and decides to take him in. Much to Mako's dismay that is. What happens when everyone has to live under the same roof? Who will go mad first? ((Will contain Tahnorra, Makorra, Masami, and Borra. Because I love ships. Also rating may go up to M if I continue with the story. Sorry for the cruddy summary))
1. Chapter 1

It felt so hopeless.. Wandering around Republic City.. I was surrounded by thousands of people but I still felt so alone.

It wasn't fair.

Why me?!

I'm so defenseless. What if someone tried to mug me?

It's not like I could protect my self with _water bending. _

It had only been two weeks since Amon took my bending.. But I had let myself go.

The same women who once threw themselves at me hoping to get some 'private lessons' were the same women who now would stick their noses up at me if they passed me on the street.

I was such a jerk.. Now no one loves me. How could they? My fans didn't like me. They liked my bending. They liked my looks. Both of which, I no longer have. I could've had friends. I could've been nice. But I wasn't. Now I'm alone.

Or so I thought.

Till my eyes met hers.

"Hey Pretty Boy!" A cheery voice called out from the corner of the street I was walking on.

"Huh? Uh-vatar?.." I looked up from my feet which I had been looking at the entire time I'd been walking.

She laughed. "What are you doing? You look like a bum!."

She acted as if I was still a bender. She acted as if I was never awful to her. Like I wasn't a liar or a cheat.

"Well sorry.." I rolled my eyes.

"Huh? Not even putting up a fight?.." She asked, looking quite puzzled.

"How could I?" I frowned. Referring to my lost bending.

"Oh Tahno." She frowned, grabbing my pale hand. Her tanned skin made my hand look even paler than it is. Or maybe I just got paler from lack of sleep.. "Let's go do something.."

She had this look in her eyes, one I had never seen before. It wasn't fiery, or excited like usual.. But it was sad- no.. It was pitying.

"Uh-vatar.. You don't have to hang around me.." I squeezed her hand lightly, not meaning to.

"Why not?. You don't look like you have plans.. No offense.." Her dark brown eyebrows were furrowed.

"Plenty taken." I don't know why I was even offended in the first place. I knew I looked like a bum. I knew I looked like a hopeless hobo wandering a big city. I knew I looked like that but even more pitiful. "But really.. I was a jerk to you and the other Fire Ferrets.. "

"You're thinking that I'm only hanging around you because I feel bad for you.. And that it's my duty to make people happy or some shit..." The young avatar let go of my hand.

I jammed both of my hands into my pockets, not wanting to see the cold paleness of them. "Precisely Uh-vatar.. "

"Well you're right Tahno.. I do feel bad for you.. I sympathize also.. Amon took my bending too.. I mean.. I can still air bend.. But.. Well, not the other elements." She blushed slightly, turning her face away from mine.

"That's still bending Korra.." I huffed. Honestly. She may have been cut out from the other elements.. But still, bending is bending... No matter how you look at it.

"Hmph.. Anyway.." She started, ditching the pouty/upset/pitying look she had upon her face. "Why are you dressed like the stereotypical homeless guy?"

"I.. Well I don't have much of a reason to get dressed up.. I'm no longer captain of the White Fall Wolf Bats.. I don't really have to keep up an appearance anymore.."

"Oh.. Well at least you have your dignity.." she laughed jokingly. "C'mon.. Let's go back to your place, or let's go to Narook's or something.. You look like you could use some fun! Shall I call Naga?" She grinned.

"No.. I could do without your Polar beast.." I scoffed.

Was I trying to drive her away?

"Fine then. Let's walk." She seemed unfazed by my rude comment.

"That's fine I guess.. But I don't feel like Narook's.."

Too many of my ex-fans eat there.

"Fine by me! We can go to your place." she grinned.

"Oh fine.. Follow me.." I sighed.

I led the Avatar to a small, cruddy apartment. It was dingy and cold. But it as mine. One of the few things I could return to at the end of the day.

"It's.." Korra began.

I sighed. "Not what you expected." I led her inside to a nearly empty, very sad excuse for an apartment. "I got all my money from pro-bending.. And the sponsors.. Which I no longer have because I'm no longer on the team.."

"So you're broke?." She looked at me inquisitively before plopping down on a beaten up brown couch.

"Yeah.. In short.." I sighed, sitting down next to her. "I spent lots of money on healers and so on.. Now I'm here. I'm unemployed too.. So this probably won't last long.."

I looked down at my knees, scratching the back of my neck.

"Hey Tahno?.. I.. You could come live with me!." She smiled faintly.

"Really?. Korra I.."

"I'm not taking no for an answer! I took in Mako, Bolin, and Asami in.. So why not you?" She asked.

"Well.. I was a jerk.. And- Oh screw it.. Thanks Korra.. I'll be sure to pay you back." I smiled at her. This time I took her hand in mine.

"C'mon, it looks like you don't have much to pack.." She looked around the room.

"Yeah.. Everything's still in boxes.. And then the couch, bed and appliances came with the apartment.."

"That's great! There's not that many boxes." She smiled. "Come spend the night tonight, we'll all help you move in tomorrow!.."

"Sure.. I'd like that.." I closed my eyes, flipping the large tuft of hair out of my eye. "Thanks Uh-Vatar.."

Both Korra and I used Naga to get to Air Temple Island. By the time we got there, the sky was beginning to darken and the moon began to peek out from behind a few clouds.

We both slid off of Naga.

"I'm sure you'll like it here, Pema cooks great food.. Well, if you don't mind vegetarian food." She smiled.

"I don't mind.." I looked up over at the big statue of Avatar Aang.

"Here, I'll show you wear the guys sleep. You'll get your own room, Bolin and Mako have their own too!"

Shit. I forgot those two fire ferret brothers were here! Bolin will keep his mouth shut obviously. He _is _scared of me after all.. But Mako.. Of course he'll put up a fight.. He hates my guts after all. And I can't say I like him all that much either.

Korra led me to my room and left me so I could get some "Alone time"..

The room was a nice size for a bed room, and it had a window peering out into the area where Korra and Asami would be staying.

I laid down on the bed. And for the first time in two weeks, I felt comfortable laying down in bed.

I felt safe.

Time passed and soon dinner came. I was feeling especially anxious. I had to face everyone.

I'm not ready. But it's not like I had a choice. I heard Korra yell out to everyone that it was time for dinner. The other's didn't know I was here yet. Or at least Korra's gang of those two brothers and Miss Sato didn't.

I opened the door to the dining room and saw everyone Sitting on the floor at their table. "Hey everyone.." I said firmly, looking off to the side.

"Hello Tahno. Nice of you to join us." The one who must've been called Pema said as she gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes. Hello Tahno.." Tenzin frowned.

He probably remembered how I cheated during the tournament and how I was awful to the "Krew". He probably was wondering why Korra had chosen to forgive me, or something like that..

I took my place right between Korra and Bolin.

"Thank you for having me Tenzin, Pema.." I smiled faintly.

"Korra, why is he here?.." I saw Mako frown.

"The Uh-vatar in-"

Tenzin cut in. "Mako, I know you're not on good terms with Tahno, but he will be staying here until he gets back on his feet."

"I see.." Mako frowned, clutching his cup.

Could the guy really hate me that much?

The one who I assumed to be Ikki began asking asking tons of personal questions, I answered about a handful before Tenzin and Pema got her to settle down.

The older airbender girl just smiled deviously to herself, looking back and forth between Korra and I, then to Mako and Asami, then Bolin. Like she knew something we didn't.

Meelo the boy just kept sloppily eating, Laughing and making strange noises. I assumed this was normal for him..

Aside from the kids, the meal was very tense.

But it was uneventful too. Which I was thankful for. It soon ended I was able to leave and go for a walk to clear my head.

I wandered the grounds of the island, staring up at the stars. The moon was full tonight. It hurt just to look at the moon. Or to look at the water. Constant reminders I had taken away what made me, well, me.

I looked out into the waters and felt an aching nostalgia.

It hurt worse than sorrow.

I heard the sounds of foot steps behind me. "Hey.. " It was Mako's voice,

I didn't turn around to look him in the eye. I didn't want to look at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier.. You just irk me sometimes.." He sighed. I still didn't know what his facial expression looked like.

I closed my eyes. "It's fine.. I know already that I screwed up with you guys.."

"It's cool.. Don't worry about it any more.. I'm sorry too.."

Sorry Amon took my bending? Yeah me too.

"Yeah.. Thanks Mako.."

I heard him turn around then started walking, but then I heard him stop. "Hey Tahno?.. Welcome to Air temple island..."

* * *

**Author's note: I don't know wether to make this a one shot or not. If you guys like it I'll write more. With more Tahnorra and drama between all the pairings and stuff. PLEASE REVIEW. But no hate though. :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early in the morning the next day so I could get up and explore the island. Alone.

I just felt all too awkward to go around talking to anyone.

Everyone still didn't entirely accept me. Everyone but Korra. I honestly don't know how she could forgive me so easily.

Maybe it wasn't forgiveness. Maybe it was pity.

But I guess it doesn't matter. I'll take what I can get.

The island was rather large but I walked around about half of the perimeter before I sat down by the water. I found an area where it wouldn't hurt to sit, one that wasn't very rocky; and I just stared into the water.

It hurt to look at it.

It looked endless. Unforgiving._Scary_.

I raised a hand above the dark blue or the element I used to control.

"Bend." I whispered, closing my eyes.

Nothing.

They call water the element of change. Well me losing my ability to control water did change me.

It made me tired and hopeless.

I looked up and it began to snow. The snow wasn't as bad as just plain old water. I looked up and let it hit my face. Every flake stung.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But it made me hurt inside too. Maybe that's why I liked it so much. Maybe I'm addicted to the feeling of being sad, or self pity. Of nostalgia.

But when I looked up the sky was filled with grey, nearly white clouds with the snow falling from them. It made it look like the snow was falling from no where since the sky was entirely filled with clouds.

"Oh moon spirit.. Give me back my bending.." I sighed and spoke with a twang in my accent. The sort people from the swamp have.

"Was that you?!" I heard Bolin shout.

I turned around to see Bolin's eyes grow wide with him slapping a hand over his mouth. I had already seen him but he tried to duck behind a tree, only to trip on one of its roots and topple over.

"Darn it..." He groaned.

_What an idiot.._

"What are you doing out here?" I frowned gazing at him with cold grey eyes.

"I was just looking for you.. To uh.. You know.. Give you a proper welcoming.. So uh.. Welcome.."

"Thanks I guess..." I huffed, trying not to sound ungrateful.

"Hey Tahno..? What kinda accent was that you were using earlier?." He asked, sounding all too intrusive.

"It's an accent that someone from the Swamp would have." I crossed my arms. "Not that it's any of your business..."

I always covered up my accent. It made me sound stupid. Like I wasn't as good as everyone else in this city. When people heard me, they didn't hear what I was actually saying. They heard my language tick.

"Oh uh.. Sorry.." He took a step back after getting back on his feet.

He was still scared of me, isn't he?

"It's fine.." I sat up. "I was just leaving anyways. I'm off to get some breakfast."

I stood up and brushed off my jacket.

"Then we could go together!" He grinned a dopey grin that only drunk people and four year olds could possibly be capable of.

"How about no.. I'll have to pass.." I began walking away from him.

"Why?..". I couldn't see his face, but I assumed he was frowning.

"Because I don't feel like it. Now leave me alone.." I closed my eyes, clenching my fists as I walked away.

Why do I always push people away? It's not even intentional.

Maybe I'm just not fit to be around other people.

I walked to the main house and made my way to the kitchen to find Asami helping Pema with making breakfast.

"Looking for Korra?" Asami looked over at me from a cutting board with a sliced up apple on it.

Pema chimed in. "She's in air bending training with the kids."

"I'm not looking for Korra, just a bite to eat." I smiled faintly at the sound of her name.

"Well you have to wait like everyone else." Pema raised an eyebrow at me, smiling.

Like everyone else. She was treating me like everyone else.

It felt good not be treated like a celebrity_or _a bum for that matter.

"That's fine, thanks Pema, I'm just going to go wait in the dining room then.

I took my place at the table and tiredly laid my head against the table.

I shut my eyes, I had had such a hard time falling asleep last night.

I was so sleepy I fell asleep right then and there at the table.

* * *

**Authors note: Okay! Finally another chapter. If you guys could review and stuff that'd be awesome. Oh and ideas. I don't have many. So if you have an idea please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

~Tahno's Dream~

There was a creamy smell filling the room. It felt warm and soft.

I tried to move but I couldn't. My body felt restricted.

I was laying down in a bed that wasn't mine. In a room that wasn't mine. The blanket covering my chest was a light blue. It wasn't particularly soft, and it was too hot.

I saw the door crack open. A short moment passed before the young Avatar walked into the room.

_The room must've been Korra's.. _

She glided over to the bed, stepping lightly across the wooden floor.

"Tahno." She bent over and whispered in my ear before playfully nibbling on it.

I was able to open my mouth but the words wouldn't come out.

She climbed on top of the bed and straddled my hips. "Tahno.. Please.. Stop being so upset.."

She licked my forehead. "We all want you to be happy.."

_But I was so awful. I was awful to everyone. _

"Wolfbat it's time to stop pitying yourself and start searching for what's really important.." The tanned minx unzipped my pants.

I blushed slightly, or so I thought. This time when I opened my mouth to speak the words poured out shakily. "Korra?.. W-What are you doing?."

It's not that I wasn't used to having sexual encounters. It's that I wasn't used to having wet dreams about a gir- No. A woman I bullied for a couple months.

"I'm making you happy." Her eyes glowed as if she was in the avatar state. "I'm giving you what you want." Her voice was firm.

"Is this what I want?." I lowered my gaze, looking down on my chest, still clad in the light blue blanket, but with it pulled up to my belly button past my unbuttoned trousers.

"You tell me..." She pressed her lips to mine.

I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss, but the next thing I knew I was a baby suckling on a round, tanned breast.

_Dreams can be so unpredictable_.

I suckled out the sweet milk, huddling into what must have been the Uh-Vatars warmth.

She was feeding me with her body, keeping me safe, and loving me.

_Like the relationship between mother and child. _

This is how I must have felt all along about her. But maybe not quite. When I thought about loving her like a child loves a mother my heart ached. I wanted so much more from her than a mother figure.

_After all, would I have had a wet dream about her then?_

I felt a slightly shaking before I had awoken and slipped back into reality. "Korra?." I looked up from my spot on the table, wiping a puddle of drool with my sleeve.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sleeping beauty. But it's Mako." They guy took his hand from my shoulder.

"Oh.." I frowned, being annoyed it wasn't her. She was the only one I gave a damn about or felt indebted to in this place.

"Yeah, she'll be back in a minute I guess." He shrugged nonchalantly.

_What did that dream mean?_

My mind was occupied by just that one question.

Jinora walked into the room with a smile plastered to her face. "Hi Mako, Tahno. Is breakfast ready?" She asked.

"Just about." Pema smiled, setting the table with nothing but vegetarian foods.

"Pema, we're you a vegetarian before you came to the island?" I asked inquisitively.

"No, actually. I wasn't." She smiled. "Tenzin ended up convincing me. I also loved him deeply, giving up meat was a small price to pay for love."

Mako took a roll of bread from a basket before Meelo fart-bender into the room and snatched it out of his hand.

"Mm..!" He laughed and bit into it, settling in his seat next to Jinora.

"Hey Beautiful woman!" He smiled as Asami walked into the room.

".. hey there Meelo?" She sat down next to Mako.

Bolin came in a few seconds later, humming to himself.

Everyone but Tenzin, Ikki, and Korra were present.

But suddenly everyone in the room heard an "IKKI GIVE IT BACK!" As Ikki raced in on her swirling ball of air, holding a small dark blue book as Korra chased after her.

Ikki just laughed and and jumped to her feet. "Stop there or I'll read everyone page two hundred!"

Korra froze in her tracks. "You wouldn't dare.." She whispered taking a step forward.

Ikki flipped open the small book. "Dear Diary, last night I had a dream that Ma-"

Korra clamped a hand over her mouth. "Okay! That's enough.." She swiped the small book out of the young airbenders hand's.

"A diary, Korra? I didn't think you were the type." I grinned slyly.

"I didn't see that coming." Asami smiled uneasily at the mention of Mako's name in Korra's diary entry.

"Oh Korra keeps a diary! She writes in it every night!" Ikki grinned from ear to ear.

I shot a glance over to Korra who was sending a death glare to Ikki. I swear for a moment I saw fire in her eyes. Ikki just squirmed and keeled over.

"Ikki get up, your breakfast is getting cold." Pema sighed and shook her head.

I smiled sheepishly and took a bite out of an apple. The apple was bitter but I managed to smile anyways.

"So Korra, care to tell us what was in that journal?" Bolin smiled.

"Nothing. Training routines. Important events. Blah blah blah.." She crossed her arms and pouted her lip.

"Aw it can't be nothing~." Mako teased.

"Oh hush.. Pema I'm going to my room.. I'll get a snack later.."

"Well.. Okay.." Pema frowned.

Korra rose From the table with a sigh, grabbing a roll of bread as she turned around and walked out the door.

_What made her so upset?_


End file.
